


Sometimes a Wand Is Just a Wand

by Idle_Hans



Series: Pocket Universities [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: The idea that the Deathly Hallows were given to the Peverell brothers by Death itself comes fromThe Tales of Beedle the Bard.   When a first-hand account becomes gossip, becomes hearsay, becomes legend, becomes folklore, and is then retold as a children's story, the result is like a pearl.  Any grit of truth lies well concealed under many layers of gloss.The assertion that uniting the Hallows makes one Master of Death comes from the mouth of Xenophilius Lovegood, who also believed in such things as Heliopaths, the Rotfang Conspiracy, and goblin pies.
Series: Pocket Universities [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sometimes a Wand Is Just a Wand

A _Quibbler_ never changes its spots.

Ron put down the newspaper and looked at Harry.

"So, _are_ you the Master of Death? Come to wander among us like a Grim in human form?"

Harry smiled ruefully.

"No mate, I'm not. Moody and Dumbledore never had any trouble finding me under the cloak. Even Snape had his suspicions. The bit about it being good enough to hide from Death itself is about as accurate as that article."

They both looked for a moment at the newspaper's paranoid headlines.

"I don't know where the three brothers got them from," continued Harry, "but the wand is a wand, the cloak is a cloak, and the stone is.... Well, when I used it I _thought_ I was talking to Mum and Dad, and Remus and Sirius, but now I think it might have been a little like the Mirror of Erised, showing me what it would comfort me to see.

"So I reckon they weren’t really gifts from Death. But if they were, they were gifts of entrapment, not tributes to a future master."

"Wow," said Ron. "We've been leaving you with too much time to think lately."


End file.
